


Crushed

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: "I love him.""I know you do."





	1. Broken

Midorima Shintarou could be said as the calmest and most patient person ever.

After all, he managed to put up with his ridiculous teammates in Teiko - Kise who was overly cheerful and wants everyone to notice him, Aomine who whined and yelled every session, Murasakibara who ate snacks at every opportunity and dirtying the place, Kuroko and his sudden disappearances and heart-stopping appearances and of course, Akashi and his creepy, Emperor personality. 

To make things worse, he was now partners with an annoying, irritating, cheerful Takao who seemed to be able to disturb Midorima in every way possible. After so many years, how could he not be the calmest person to live?

Now, things had gotten worse for Midorima. 

Ever since Shutoku clinched 3rd in the Winter Cup, Takao seemed to have gained a lot more fans and lots wanting to be his girlfriend, much to Midorima’s annoyance. Because of this, Takao and Midorima spent less time together and it irritated the Miracle. After basketball practice, Takao would run off to date some girl and Midorima was left alone to go home himself. Midorima was never one to dislike being lonely, being a tsundere and anti-social person and all that, but Takao seemed to be the only person who could cheer him up and Midorima someone enjoyed his company. Most of all, Midorima actually had feelings for Takao. 

Takao used to pick him up every morning in his rickshaw. However ever since he got a girlfriend, Takao would pick up his girlfriend in his rickshaw and Midorima was left to take the school bus. Midorima wasn’t bothered at first for he thought it was a one-time thing. However, it kept going on for weeks and Midorima started feeling annoyed that a random girl had taken his place in Takao’s rickshaw. In school, Midorima rarely saw Takao during breaks and lunch. The only time he got to see Takao was during basketball practice. Worse still, their usual hangouts during the weekend was replaced with Takao’s many dates, often leaving Midorima to entertain himself. 

Takao seemed to neglect Midorima and it pained Midorima every time Takao kissed another girl, every time Takao held hands with his girlfriend, every time Takao would say ‘I love you’ to her, every time Takao would bring her out on dates. Midorima often wished he was in her position, that Takao was dating him. He liked Takao, no probably love him. Takao did not know his feelings, of course, Midorima was skilled at concealing his feelings.

After 2 months, Midorima finally had enough of Takao’s behaviour.

“Takao, we need to talk.” Midorima grabbed Takao’s arm after basketball practice.

“Can it wait? I’ve got a date, Shin-chan.” Takao whinned.

“No. You. Me. Talk. Now.” Midorima spat out the words, careful not to lash out at Takao.

“Sure… Just, make it quick, k?” Takao wondered what Midorima wanted to talk about.

“Takao. Where did you picking me up in the morning go? Where did you bringing me home go? Where did us having lunch on the rooftop go? Where did us hanging out on the weekends go? Because of Shima-kun (Takao’s girlfriend), you have left me alone. Everyday. For 2 months.” Midorima chose his words carefully. 

Takao just stared at Midorima. “Shin-chan, I have a girlfriend now,” he explained.

“So you choose your girlfriend over our friendship?” Midorima challenged. Midorima’s heart secretly ached at how Takao casually talked about having a girlfriend in his face.

“If I have too, yes. Look, I’ve gotta run. See you.” Takao grabbed his back and ran off. 

Midorima reached out to grab Takao but didn’t make it. For some reason, he didn’t had the strength to run after Takao. Those words, they were razors to his heart, scrapping layer of layer of his beating heart, hurting him badly.  _ Yes? Did Takao just say he will choose his girlfriend over our friendship?  _  Midorima walked to the locker room and proceeded to change. He could feel tears threatening to fall and his heart was literally broken. It was like a glass bottle smashed to smithereens, probably never able to be fixed again.


	2. I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

As he entered the locker room, he could no longer hold back those tears and they just streamed out. Midorima banged against the locker and clenched his fists, falling on his knees. It was all Shima-kun's bloody fault that he no longer could belong to Takao, that their friendship was on the verge of being destroyed! Midorima started crying and his tears slid off his face, forming a puddle below. Midorima wished to be alone, to cry his heart out where no one could see him. Unfortunately for him, Otsubo had just walked out of the shower room and entered the locker room.

 

"Midorima...?" Otsubo stammered at the sight of their Ace-sama crying in the locker room. Midorima was too heartbroken to even care that his captain was present. Until Otsubo put an arm around Midorima. 

 

"Oi Midorima, what's with you crying? The only time I legit saw you cry was when we lost to Rakuzan, not thinking about Akashi again are you?" Otsubo had left his towel on the bench and was bewildered to why the usually tough, cold-hearted, seem-unable-to-even-cry Midorima was crying so badly.

 

Midorima did not hear anything. In his mind, he was too bothered with all the good times he and Takao had.

 

_Their first encounter._

 

_Takao's first reaction to his 3-pointers._

 

_The first time Takao invited Midorima on his rickshaw._

 

_Staying back after practice together._

 

_Takao being made to pedal the rickshaw._

 

_Takao taping his fingers._

 

_Every game they played together._

 

_Having lunch on the rooftop._

 

_Takao's teasing._

 

_Their perfect combo during the Rakuzan match._

 

 _Takao comforting him after they lost_.

 

All those enjoyable times Midorima had with Takao tore across Midorima's mind. He cried more.

 

"SHIN-TA-ROU." Otsubo shouted, in hope of getting the Miracle's attention. And that was the first time Midorima actually heard Otsubo talking to him. Midorima looked up to look at his captain. Through his blurry vision, he could make out Otsubo's concerned face.

 

Otsubo looked at Midorima's tear-stained face, it was Midorima's worst yet, far worse than after losing to Rakuzan.

 

"Midorima... are you ok? Heartbroken...?" Otsubo was well-experienced at heartbreaks. He had experienced them once.

 

Midorima gently nodded his head. He wondered why he was even nodding his head but couldn't be bothered.

 

"It's Takao, isn't it? I mean, he has a girlfriend and he doesn't spend much time with you." Otsubo did not want to make Midorima feel worse. At the sight of Midorima nodding his head, Otsubo simply stared in shock. He should have figured out earlier, about Midorima and Takao.

 

"You have feelings for him, don't you? But he doesn't like you, like how he would choose that girl over your friendship?" Otsubo asked.

 

"H-How did you k-know, Captain?" Midorima mumbled, barely audible enough for Otsubo to hear. He sunk on the ground in sorrow.

 

"I heard your conversation, and it doesn't take an idiot to figure out how you despise it when Takao takes that girl home. Sometimes, you are easy to figure out, Midorima." Otsubo calmed Midorima down.

 

"I-I... l-love... h-h-him..." Midorima whispered. He did not know what got into him to confess like that but he was somewhat glad. 

 

Otsubo silently cursed, he was involved in an unexpected Yaoi. "Yes you do, Midorima. Are you going to tell him that?"

 

"I... I don't know..." Midorima replied. He was calming down and the tears were stopping.

 

"Why don't you go home first, we can figure this out tomorrow." Otsubo helped Midorima on his feet.

 

"I... don't... want to be... alone..." Midorima mumbled.

 

"I'll accompany you, if you are okay with it." Otsubo flashed a friendly smile. "Go and change, Midorima. I'll wait for you outside, ok?" 

 

Midorima silently nodded and removed his shirt, before putting on a clean one. He also changed his shorts, washed his face and retaped his fingers before he left the locker room. As promised, his Captain was waiting for him.

 

"Sorry Captain... for causing trouble..." Midorima apologised.

 

"It's okay, Ace-sama, my house is along the way too. Don't think I don't see you walking home alone. In fact, I passed by you couple of times." Otsubo chuckled. Upon noticing how down Midorima looked, Otsubo decided to cheer their Ace up. "Hey Midorima, I promise you, you will get Takao back k? Just cheer up already, it's weird seeing you so unhappy you know." Otsubo patted Midorima on the back. 

 

Midorima did not say anything. His mind was swarming with Takao's words. "If I have to, yes." If I have to, yes. Why, why would Takao say such a thing.

 

"OI SHINTAROU, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Otsubo was angered that Midorima was too bothered about Takao's words. "I said you will get Takao back. Before that happens, if you get depressed, there's no point if Takao realises you love him. So stop it, act like he doesn't affect you. I'll figure something out. We have reached your house, by the way." Otsubo shook Midorima.

 

"Captain, one more thing," Midorima requested, "C-Could you keep it a s-secret?"

 

"Sure, Midorima. You can trust me with that secret." Otsubo winked. "Go get some rest, we have a rough training tomorrow." Midorima nodded and unlocked his door. Otsubo made sure Midorima got in safely before he left. He had to figure something out without the rest of the team finding out. Hopefully it will work.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy!!

The next day, Midorima got out of his house like he did for the past 2 months. To his surprise, he saw Takao waiting outside.

 

"Yo Shin-chan, what took you so long?" Takao waved.

 

"Takao...?" Midorima was shocked. "Where's your girlfriend?"

 

"Oh, I broke up with her. She told me I had to choose between basketball and her and of course, I would choose basketball. And about yesterday... I'm sorry about what I said, Shin-chan. I'll pedal today, no need to play rock-paper-scissors." Takao volunteered, obviously guilty.

 

Midorima's heart fluttered. He had a chance of grabbing Takao's heart. He put on his usual expressionless face and got on the back. Behind that look was undoubtedly filled with joy.

 

During practice, Otsubo noticed how Midorima seemed more cheerful. After practice, he pulled Midorima to a corner.

 

"Are you having mood swings or something? Yesterday you were crying like hell and today you are so happy and your shots have like 100% accuracy?!What's up? On drugs or something?" Otsubo wondered what got into their Shooting Guard.

 

"Takao broke up with his girlfriend." Midorima was practically skipping when he said that. Otsubo smiled, seems like he didn't have to interfere at all. 

 

"Well, take this chance to confess. You wouldn't want him stolen again. Takao's calling to you, you should go, Midorima." Otsubo pointed to Takao waving at Midorima.

 

"Thank you, Captain." Midorima smiled and ran off. It was rare for Midorima to thank someone with such sincerity and even smile. Otsubo grinned at the 'couple', hoping that they will finally get together.

 

While Takao pulled the rickshaw, Midorima was formulating a plan to confess to Takao tomorrow. A part of him feared that Takao would reject him, or think that he was disgusting or something. _You mustn't think like that, Shintarou._

 

> "Eh? I've never seen Shin-chan talk to himself. Have you been talking to yourself lately?" Takao asked.

 

 _Shit, I said that out loud_.

 

"After you ditched me, yes." Midorima glared at Takao. "Haha sorry, Shin-chan!" Takao laughed it off, obviously unaware of how much pain he had caused Midorima.

 

Soon, they reached Midorima's house and Midorima switched on the television for tomorrow's horoscope.

 

"Oh no Cancers, you are last tomorrow! Your lucky item is a bouquet of flowers. Try proposing tomorrow to your crush but it might not work out! Good luck!"

 

Midorima cursed silently. He hoped that his proposal would work out tomorrow.

 


	4. Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He failed.

Before he knew it, the day of proposal had approached and Takao had fetched Midorima to school. Midorima had planned to propose during lunch break and he hoped he would not be too late. After all, which guy would get a new girlfriend immediately after breaking up with one?

 

The lunch bell rang and Midorima took out Takao's lucky item from his bag, a necklace. 

 

He walked to the locker room and waited for Takao to come in. He heard Takao's footsteps and immediately calmed himself down, hoping he would not mess this up. He didn't care what Takao would think of him. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and Takao seemed to be talking to someone.

 

"Takaosan, I heard you are single, can I be your girlfriend?"

 

Midorima was stabbed through the heart.

 

"Uh, I suppose I'm not dating anyone so why not? Date during the weekend?"

 

"Sure!"

 

Midorima clenched his fists and threw the necklace in the dustbin, walking out of the locker room to the gym. He was torn apart and his heart ached. He tried to stop himself from crying and busied himself with his shot. Something must be up for his accuracy was not as high as usual. Why, why would Takao do such a thing to him? He couldn't even express his love and Takao had a new girlfriend!

 

Otsubo noticed something was up with Midorima.

 

"Oi Midorima, come here." Otsubo called out and led Midorima to the locker room.

 

"Oi, you are missing way too many shots. Luck went down?" Otsubo chided.

 

"Last position. Sorry Captain, I'll improve." Midorima turned to leave but Otsubo held him back. 

 

Otsubo fished out a necklace from the dustbin. "That's Takao's lucky item right? What's it doing in here? Did he reject you?" Otsubo asked out of concern. 

 

Midorima shakes his head. "S-Somone asked him. Before I c-could." Tears were falling out. His heart was shredded by a grater, adding further pain to his heart.

 

Otsubo remained silent. Things were definitely going differently then expected. "You are dismissed, Midorima. Go and take a rest today."

 

"But training..." Midorima for once protested. 

 

"Tell me, in your condition, what can you do?"

 

Midorima knew given his current state, there was no point in trying to shoot. He unwillingly agreed to go home. 

 

> "I might come by after training. Try and clear yourself by tomorrow. We need to win next year. I'll tell the team you are unlucky so there's no point in training. Now go." Otsubo ordered and Midorima complied. He took his bag and left. 


	5. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title states ^^

Midorima trudged home, something very unlike him. He wondered how he was going to conceal his feelings for Takao for the next month or so. At the thought of that, he unexpectedly broke down. Midorima broke into a mad dash for his house. Thankfully, the years of training his speed paid off. Hastily, he forced the door open and slammed it behind him. He slid his back against the door and let a few tears drop down. Oh how was Takao's relationship screwing up his feelings! 

 

Shakily,  Midorima got up and went to his room. He busied himself with his homework and revision but he could not get Takao out of his head. Suddenly,  his doorbell rang. Midorima glanced at the time. 6.30pm. Ah, it must be Captain. Midorima went to open the door. Sure enough,  it was Otsubo. 

 

"Hey Midorima, how are you doing?" 

 

"Do come in." Midorima tried to avoid Otsubo's question and invited him in. 

 

"Oi Midorima, don't avoid my question." Otsubo said.

 

"I'm fine." Midorima grumbled. 

 

"You definitely don't sound fine." Otsubo observed. 

 

Midorima sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Otsubo placed an arm around Midorima. "I'm sorry you have to go through this again." He gently said.  

 

At that moment,  Midorima's phone buzzed. Takao had sent a text.

 

> From: Takao Kazunari
> 
> Message:
> 
> Shin-chan, check out the sweetest girlfriend ever! 

 

Midorima looked at the photo attached. Takao had apparently taking a selfie of kissing his new girlfriend. Midorima bubbled up in anger at that sight. In a fit of anger, he threw his phone across the room and there was an evident crack. Midorima felt somone fire a bullet through his heart, severing and exposing it to infinite pain. 

 

"Why... Why Takao... " Midorima cried. 

 

Otsubo had seen the picture too and his heart went out to Midorima. He reached out and gave Midorima a warm hug. Midorima buried his face in his Captain's chest and tugged at his shirt. Otsubo stroked Midorima's back with one hand and comforted him. "It's ok, Midorima... "

Midorima was crushed. 

 


End file.
